


getting naked and playing with guns

by gothcowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Jesse McCree, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcowboy/pseuds/gothcowboy
Summary: A brawl what was he expecting. His boyfriend was good at helping him with that- sparring until the late night hours and into the early day until either one of them felt satisfied. Jesse was just stupidly sweet like that.Except now, Jesse was sitting ass-naked on his bed with his stupid fucking hat over his dick.“Howdy, partner."





	getting naked and playing with guns

**Author's Note:**

> godspeed to these dumbasses
> 
> ** this fic uses both cunt and clit to describe a ftm's genitals, so if you're not comfortable please be wary! I'm ok with this as a trans guy, but I know it isn't for everyone! **

The Blackwatch facility in Rome was pretty when it was still kicking. Gabe wasn’t exactly a fan of architecture, in fact, he could give less of a shit. He had nine different things on his mind all at the same time; Jack needed that mission report, Gerard wanted to talk about the upcoming mission, Genji and Moira needed more details for Venice etc. etc. It was all the same.

But even commanders deserved to procrastinate every once in a while, right? Not to say he didn’t exactly have his enablers.

“Look, boss, all I’m sayin’ is that you should sit down for once, maybe talk to someone,” McCree had said when they were walking back from the ship. “I understand ya got all this..stuff goin’ on, more than anyone actually-”

Reyes eyebrows furrow together as he glares at the cowboy. Of course his second-in-command was going to worry, it was practically in the job description. But Gabriel didn’t exactly feel like dealing with his ass right now. “McCree, I’m fine. You forget that I’ve been in this much longer than you, I can handle myself.”

“How about this- you swing by my room, 6:00 sharp, and I help you handle yourself? Get some of that anger in ya out?”

After a few drills and mission reports, Gabe found himself outside McCree’s door, punching his code into the keypad. A brawl what was he expecting. His boyfriend was good at helping him with that- sparring until the late night hours and into the early day until either one of them felt satisfied. Jesse was just stupidly sweet like that. 

Except now, Jesse was sitting ass-naked on his bed with his stupid fucking hat over his dick.

“Howdy, partner.”

Jesse never really learned to shut up, did he?

“Don’t ‘howdy, partner’ me. What the hell you think you’re doing?” Gabe growls, shutting the door behind him as he walks in. “I’m not your booty call. I have shit to do, Jess.”

“Don’t look like you have any objections, _sir_ ,” McCree purrs, waving him over. It works, “Now why don’t you come on over, you handsome thing? You’re real overdressed.” The flush on his commander’s face made him cackle. Gabriel huffs and scowls, moving closer to the bed.

“You’re a real sweet talker, Jess. Don’t know what I’m gonna do about you,” the taller man moves to scratch at his own neck. He removes his breastplate and the armor he wears before hesitating on his shirt.

“And you’re gon’ have to shove your cock down my throat before ya could get me to shut up about you,” Jesse drawls, the cigar from his mouth hanging just as lazy as he was. Legs spread, arms laid back on the pillows, two buttons undone on his black button up; Reyes was pretty sure that his partner was damn comfortable.

“That can be arranged,” Gabe retorts back, peeling off his own shirt. He can’t help but grin when he hears McCree cough on his cigar and feels the cowboy’s eyes burn into the small of his back. “Don’t think you’d mind, though.” A raspy laugh sounded off behind him.

“Can’t say I argue with that, boss,” Jesse purrs. His hands lift from the pillows and pat his thigh. “Come on over here, sugar. Lemme show ya how much I don’t mind.”

It doesn’t take Gabe long to strip down to his boxers and straddle his boyfriend’s lap, throwing the stupid hat to the side. The cigar smoke hit his nose, which scrunched at its’ pungent aroma and making him sit up. But it didn’t stop him from taking the cigar between his own fingers, pulling it gently from the other’s teeth. It slots into his mouth easy, and he took a few puffs before blowing the smoke into Jesse’s face. It earns a disgruntled ‘hey!’ from McCree and makes Gabe stupidly snort-laugh as he digs the cigar tip into the ashtray.

“Not very nice of ya, Reyes,” he grumbles and tilts Gabe’s chin back to him before kissing him hard. Both of their lips are chapped, but it’s still nice to feel his lover this passionately close. Maybe he did need this stupid break, he needed Jesse close to him- touching him, groping at him, begging to just let him fuck him already.

As his mind spiraled, he couldn’t help but half-heartedly grind into McCree’s lap. “Could be worse,” Gabe pants gently as he slows his movements, looking Jesse straight in the eye. The grin plastered along the cowboy’s face faltered by the sound of that, a spike of playful exhilaration rising up his spine. He could practically hear the nervous man gulp.

Jesse’s hands move to Gabe’s hips and grasp desperately, his own breath hitching. “N-Not really catchin’ your drift there, partner,” he murmurs as he slides his large, rough hands up Gabe’s equally rough back. “Care to elaborate?”

Except Gabe’s not stupid- he knows how Jesse works. Guy likes attention, not exactly hard to see that, but he’s especially partial to being ragged on. Gabe doesn’t usually sugar-coat thoughts on his behavior during debriefings, boyfriend or not, so he’s familiar with the shimmer of arousal behind the cocky grin as Jesse takes every insult under the sun that he throws at him.

Its Reyes’ turn to grab at the other’s face, digging the side of his finger into a his bearded chin. “I don’t know if you could take it, _partner_ ,” he says in a mock tone. “You can barely take what I give you already.” His free hand moves down to snake between McCree’s plush thighs, nails digging in just enough to make him jump. Makes him groan too, and his eyes light up with an eager fire.

“C’mon now,” Jesse’s voice lowers to a pleading whisper next to his ear, pulling him closer and forcing the gap between them to be closed. “I’ll be real good for ya, Gabriel.”

With no hesitation, the older soldier's hand cups McCree's length through the fabric of his dusty corduroys and gives him a firm stroke. It was just a little initiative though, as Gabe pulls back and slides down until he's off McCree's lap completely. His own legs then spread and he places his elbows flat on the bed behind him.

“That’s a first. How about you _prove_ it to me instead, cariño?”

The look on McCree's face was not pleading, but instead filled with a certain hunger. “My pleasure,” he chuckles, licking at his upper lip. The soft bites on Gabe’s thighs could actively make him shiver and would create hidden hickies for only McCree's eyes. The thought itself was stupidly arousing apparently, as he could feel himself getting wetter by the second.

Gabriel didn't have to suffer long though. Instantly, McCree pulled Gabe’s boxers down to his ankles, revealing his dripping cunt. His face was flushed, almost embarrassed at how worked up this damn kid makes him. He notices Jesse staring and yanks at those brown locks, making the one beneath him whine.

So Jesse gets to work, his tongue pressing flat against Gabe’s folds just to get a rise out of his commander. It succeeds just fine, and the thighs around his head tighten shakily as the cowboy dived deeper.

“I know you can do better than that,” Gabriel grumbles as he threads his fingers through McCree's hair. He hears a ‘humph’ before his speech is interrupted by his own moan when Jesse's lips close in on his clit. Adrenaline shot through his veins and his hand clutched at his head, his free hand messing with the sheets. Reyes’ voice was a growl when he spoke, “Much better, ingrate. Keep it up.”

The words hit a nerve in Jesse that felt damn nice, his body shaking a little at the name. In response he growls and starts eating his commander out with vigor, adding a finger soon after. Then two, then three and fuck, McCree could barely see anything but darkness in his peripheral. Gabe’s trembling legs hook around his head tight, making it vaguely hard to breathe.

“ _Fuck_ , darlin’,” he says gruffly as he pulls his face back, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. He takes a minute to look at Gabriel's beautiful body. The dark, muscular skin was littered with scars from his chest to his abdomen, and he wanted to kiss every single one of them. “Ain't you a handsome sight.”

Gabriel laughs at that, a sharp grumble from his chest. “You know damn well that flattery will get you nowhere,” he huffs, rocking his hips back just enough to get him off on Jesse's fingers. “I can handle another. I'm so-, I'm so close, Jess, come on.” Eagerly, the fingers inside of Gabe hurry up, eventually hitting a nerve that almost caused him to yell. “You motherfucker,” were the only words to come out of Reyes’ mouth as he came. If he wasn't wet before, he definitely was now.

It’s McCree’s turn to laugh, pushing himself up to his torso and looking at his lover. “Lookin’ mighty relaxed there boss,” the cowboy waggles his eyebrows, slipping the guilty fingers into his mouth and taking them out with a pop. The man before him grinned, leaning forward and slowing his breaths. He catches Jesse in an open-mouthed kiss, sending all of his blood straight to his dick. Gabriel’s hands are all over him in an instant; one below his chin and another tracing his warmed hands down his spine.

“That’s also a first,” Gabe mumbles before moving his lips to bite at McCree; his neck, shoulders and chest were littered in bitemarks by the time Reyes considers himself done. A hand pats his scruffy beard and the other pushes him down on his chest. “You ready to prove you really want to be good for me?” Jesse nods, because hell yes he does. Slowly, Gabriel backs off the bed and struts off, causing Jesse to whine.

“Relax, kid, just gettin’ a few things,” he hears Gabe say from the other room. “Not gonna leave you hanging.” The commander comes back two glasses of water in their respective hands. He places them on the nightstand beside the bed and quietly opens the drawer to reveal a strap on with a dildo already attached along with a bottle of lube. Jesse was always full of surprises, but Gabe has been in his room long enough to know where everything was. “I brought this,” he points at the water, “for after this.” Gabe gestures at his dick, “But I don’t mind giving you some if you need it now, baby boy.”

“‘m good, but I’m gettin’ real thirsty lookin’ at ya, sugar,” Jesse replies as he spreads himself out, not unlike a cat. His dick is unnecessarily hard against his thigh and he arches his back suggestively. “I think you should do somethin’ ‘bout that.”

Now Gabriel’s built like a brick fuckin’ house, so him quickly flipping McCree onto his stomach doesn’t surprise him. But it does turn him on way more than it honestly should, a twist in his gut sending shivers all down his skin.

He can hear Gabe’s breathing next to his ear, but he also hears the unscrewing of the cap of lube and the slipping of Gabriel applying the lube to the dildo. “Last time I checked, _pequeño_ , you don’t make the rules here,” he growls softly into Jesse’s ear. Just after that, a slick finger slid right into his ass. 

 

“Dunno boss, maybe you should take a lesson from one of ya youngers,” Jesse cracks back after a moan, “maybe an old man like you can lear- ah fu- _fuck_!” The finger was added to and was thrusting at a quick pace. 

 

“That’s funny” Gabriel hums, kissing at his lover’s neck. “I thought I taught my bitch better manners than that.” Another finger, another blissed out moan from the man beneath him.

“S-sorry, sir,” there was a snap to the cowboy’s voice, but it still sounded pretty damn defeated. “I’ll be good, but I’m tellin’ you I’m not gonna last long like this.”

His hand grabs at Jesse’s ass, savoring the feel of it and the way it tenses when touched. “Mm, well, you know what you gotta do, McCree.”

The use of his last name made him gulp; it was in the same tone like when they’re in the field, when they’re half-dead after the mission but Reyes still pats him on the back, when he’s being all official-like and shitting on him. But outside of that, Gabe called him Jesse and vice versa. There was something about it that made him feel way more excited than he should be.

“Commander, I’m sorry for fuckin’ up, sorry for almost dyin’ on ya so many times, causin’ you stress and givin’ ya trouble,” McCree whines between grinded teeth, his chin hitting the comforter. “More importantly, I need ya real bad right now.”

“Appreciate the apology, but you still have to tell me what you need, soldier.” Reyes voice was cold and monotone, as if he were talking to anyone. But no, he was talking to McCree, his soldier, his second-in-command. Not a bad bet that it made him feel awful special.

The cowboy’s hips were starting to give out to the rough thrusts, his voice straining only into rough, guttural moans. “Si-Sir, please.. I need your cock in m’ ass, I need it so fuckin’ bad,” McCree says as he digs his nails into the comforter and grinds back. “I’ve been real good, c’mon now, please.”

“Well, with you asking all nice like that.” Gabriel slid in pretty easily, thanks to the healthy prep he gave his boyfriend’s ass. The whimper of ‘thank yous’ that came out of Jesse were almost prayerful, almost adorable even. He gave a few slow, testing thrusts before speeding up and slamming into the younger. There was a teasing pressure on his own clit that he couldn’t help chasing after, causing moans to spill out from his mouth as well. “Just like that, kid, you’re a good little bitch for me.”

Gabe rams his cock right into Jesse, barely gentle anymore. He grabs his hair and pushes Jesse into the bed, squishing his cheek. “‘M so close, I‘m so close boss,” the younger man pants beneath him and rocks his hips forward in sync with his thrusts. Gabriel indulges him and slides a fist around Jess’s dick. Its already slick with pre-cum when he touches it, making it easy to urge him on. Between blissed out babbling and moans, McCree finally finishes into Gabriel’s warm hand.

“There you go, baby,” his commander coos in his ear, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Gabe was good to him, in the end. As always. He slows down and his thrusts are rythmninical now, just until coming to a complete stop. “Good boy.”

The last words Jesse remembered grumbling before passing out is, “Don't patronize me.”

Gabriel sighs to himself, but doesn't really mind cleaning up. It's peaceful; the quietness of Jesse's breathing compiled with the serene atmosphere made his own heart pound.

This is what he loved; beside all the mess of Blackwatch, the killings, the overt stress, it was the peace that kept him going.

The peace he strived for for many years to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first ovw fic!! I... love Jesse McCree more than myself 
> 
> talk to be abt his big cowboy cock on Twitter (@notyadad)


End file.
